


Friends In Tight Spaces

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack Treated Seriously, Hyperbolic Mentions of Castration, Hyperbolic Mentions of Decapitation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes My First Work With Background Finn/Rose, cringe comedy, secondhand embarassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe wouldn’t have met Ben if he wasn’t looking for his jacket.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	Friends In Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua:
> 
> “Ben's roommates with Finn, Poe's best friend. Ben and Poe are looking for something of Poe's in Finn's room (Poe swears the other man stole his jacket) when they hear the door close and Rose and Finn laughing. Knowing they'll get in trouble for being in Finn's room, they rush into the closet and have to hide there, in very, very close quarters, while Finn and Rose make out on the bed. Bonus points of Ben and Poe are almost strangers.”

Poe had headed over towards Finn’s dorm looking for his jacket when he met Finn’s roommate for the first time. 

Poe had to gape for a moment, gape at how tall, muscular and pretty damn gorgeous this man was before he said, “Um...I was looking for Finn Storm?”

”Out with his girlfriend,” the roommate said. ”You’re talking to Ben. And you’re Poe, right? The man I heard so much about.”

”Yeah. Look, well...Finn might have borrowed my jacket and he hasn’t really given it back. I dunno if he lost it, but...could you help me find it?"

After a long while, Ben sighed. “I guess if a good-looking man like you needs help...”

Even in the midst of looking for his jacket, Poe couldn’t deny the flutter that statement gave him. 

***

The problem with looking in Finn’s room was that it was absolutely guaranteed that Finn would come back — bringing Rose, his girlfriend, in the process. Even as they heard Finn and Rose laughing about some sort of prank they’d pulled on Professor Ren, Poe froze. “Closet?” he muttered. 

”Yeah, closet,” Ben said. The fact that he was going to be trapped in a tight, enclosed space with Finn’s very attractive roommate was not lost on him. 

They got into the closet just in time for Finn and Rose to enter. They were talking; it was a bit muffled in the closet, but Poe already had a feeling they were getting a free live porno while trapped in Finn’s closet. 

(The worst part was that considering R. Kelly was a piece of shit, making a “trapped in the closet” joke would age like milk in 2021)

Poe turned towards Ben, suddenly struck by the fact that they were practically crammed in together. And Ben was big. Pretty damn big, almost built like a wrestler. Almost. Strong and delicate all at once. 

”Well,” Poe mouthed, “At least they have a healthy sex life." Outside the closet, Poe could hear Rose telling Finn to kiss down her breasts.

”Obviously,” Ben mouthed back, looking like he was about to die of embarrassment. Poe supposed that they were sharing a weird kinship, considering that they were in close quarters and forced to rely on literally reading the other’s lip movements. 

Poe had to give Finn credit; his best friend definitely treated Rose well. Rose’s, well, very enthusiastic screaming when Finn did...whatever he was doing was testament to that. “Oh yes, definitely yes — you’re so good with your hands...”

Ben cringed again. “Can we go to prison for this?” he mouthed. 

”I’m not really a lawyer,” Poe mouthed back. “Rose’s sister’s in law school.”

Rose’s scream made them both wince — Poe was amazed no one heard it through the dorm walls. And of course they weren’t done, because Finn had to have his turn, and they were talking about having condoms and Poe could swear that Ben was shrinking back into himself. 

Hesitantly, Poe squeezed Ben’s hand. Ben smiled at him. 

The actual intercourse seemed to go on forever. By the time they were both done and Poe heard them both snoring, Poe supposed that if Finn had taken his jacket, he could very well keep it. _Lesson learned_. 

They didn’t walk out of the closet; they ran. A brief muttering of “Where are my pants” from Finn, and Ben and Poe were out the door. Poe could only assume they were the manifestation of that “Nope” GIF that occasionally popped up on Reddit. 

“My dorm?” Poe said even as they ran. 

”No shit!” Ben said. They ran upstairs; thankfully Snap was out with Kare, and they could flop on the couch and wait out the storm...and their shock. 

”I’m done,” Ben lamented. “When Finn finds out, he’s going to castrate me and nail my balls to his wall.”

”Ditto,” Poe said. A sigh. “Fuck, I’m never going to be able to look Finn and Rose in the eye again. I mean, I’m glad they have a healthy sex life, but...I didn’t need the live show.” A beat. “You know, on second thought, I can buy a new jacket.”

”That’s good.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “So, um...is this a thing they do? Play pranks on Professor Ren and then fuck?”

”No idea,” Poe said. He sighed. “First time seeing the live show, actually.”

”Oof.” 

”I guess it’s no big deal. I mean...my mom was sex positive; I shouldn’t be freaking out, but I just feel like I invaded someone’s privacy. Finn’s going to mount my head on his wall as a warning, I know it.”

”He’ll have to go through me,” Ben said. 

”Well,” Poe said wryly, “What did I do to deserve such a gentleman?”

Despite themselves, they both laughed. It was either laugh or have a panic attack over Finn and Rose’s reactions, that was for sure. 


End file.
